


Warning Signs

by MagicRobot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: First Time, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wreck-Gar gets some strange pings on his HUD and then something amazing happens. First time masturbation fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning Signs

Strange feelings were running through Wreck-Gar’s systems. His HUD was flashing a warning for a ten degree jump in his internal temperature, his coolant systems were running harder than normal, and his vents had a funny hitch to them. He didn’t understand what was happening and he was momentarily seized by panic.

He sat on his pile of garbage, looking though his HID to find the issue. In the meantime, pressure was building behind his pelvic armor. It was uncomfortable, borderline painful. Wreck-Gar’s digits scrambled against the area. He debated on calling Ratchet, but then sweet relief came in the form of the armor finally popping open. A long appendage sprung forth, appearing so alien on his body.

All sense of panic evaporated, replaced by a sheer curiosity. He brushed his servo around the base. He shivered. It felt amazing. He tried gripping the curious body part, dragging his servo up and back down. That felt even better. He moaned, repeating the action again and again.

His systems were running even hotter. A new error code appeared on his HUD, that for an immanent overload. That didn’t sound good, but Wreck-Gar couldn’t stop now. Instead, he redoubled his efforts, increasing his pace and grip.

After a few more strokes, a hot, sticky fluids coated his servo. The good feeling crescendoed and tapered off. The warnings soon disappeared from his vision and he was left completely exhausted.


End file.
